


A Fair Lesson in More Than Sweet Talking

by HeavenSea



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, every time i have to type oma i lose a year of my life, forgot that one, i guess, idk - Freeform, it doesnt mention the killing game so, it's ouma, that one is implied i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenSea/pseuds/HeavenSea
Summary: (Shout out to my boy Hero for the title cause all my ideas were dumb)Every pair needs that token kissing lessons fic, and I'm here to supply that for oumami...Alternatively: Ouma is an incel and Amami somehow gets roped into helping him out





	A Fair Lesson in More Than Sweet Talking

“You want me to what now?” Amami appears stunned, blinking down at the supreme leader with an expression of shock and confusion. The boy in question rolls his eyes, removing his arms from his hips to fold them in front of his chest.

“If you don’t wanna, then I guess I’ll just go. What a waste of time,” Ouma taps his foot, “Thanks for nothing...” He curls his lip in a pout and stares at the ground. His expression read honest disappointment, but he attempts to hide it with the harshness of his words. The boy then turns on his heel and attempts to walk away.

“Wait, wait—“ the adventurer chimes in and grasps one of Ouma’s arms before he could leave. “It... It simply took me off guard, okay? I never said no...” he forces out nervously then visibly swallows.

The smaller boy did not seem content with Amami’s reply, and turns his face away with a huff. He had already decided the deal was off. Amami sighs and lifts his free hand to rub the back of his neck out of habit, “Jeez... Why do you even want kissing practice, anyways?”

Ouma swiftly turns back around to face Amami, brows furrowed, the other still holding onto his arm. “Because I’m a FILTHY INCEL, AMAMI-CHAN!!! I have never even kissed anyone... God forbid I ever do and it’s fucking TERRIBLE!!! That’s the last kind of embarrassment I need...” he pouts once more in dismay, faking a few tears in the corners of his eyes. The other simply blinks, taking in the statement for a moment.

It was true, after all, but it wasn’t as dramatic as he was making it out to be. He simply never found anyone he was interested in before, so he never learned how to kiss. It was normal, but Ouma couldn’t accept that. He wouldn’t dare any embarrassment in front of a guy he was genuinely interested in. Although, he might be risking that now.

“So you want me... To be your trial run... On kissing..?” Amami processes slowly, tapping his chin as he speaks. The breakdown of the situation causes Ouma’s face to go red. He hadn’t really thought this completely through... He smacks the taller boy’s hand off his arm, his embarrassment showing even more. “F-Forget it! It was dumb anyway!”

The adventurer places his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes briefly with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Soon enough, when he opens his eyes again, he seems more collected. “It wasn’t dumb, Ouma-kun, I can understand your concern... But it truly isn’t something to worry so much about...” a pause, “On the other hand, if you really are that anxious, I can assist you.”

The supreme leader chews on his bottom lip with his head down, deep in thought. Why couldn’t Amami drop it? Ouma had already decided it wasn’t happening. But now, Amami is giving him another opening for it. Finally, he arrived at a decision, and looks up to the taller boy. He quickly put on a mischievous face, “Nishishi~ I guess I have to take you up on your offer now... Since you practically begged for it! This might just be a golden opportunity for you,” even though it’s really the other way around, “Meet me at my dorm tomorrow night... About 7pm, got it?”

Amami laughs and rustles Ouma’s hair, “Got it, I’ll be there.” he agreed. They then part ways back to their dorms, the entire time the both of them flush over and wonder what they just got themselves into.

•••

Ouma had spent the entire day getting things ready, mentally prepping himself, cleaning his room, everything. The poor boy most likely brushed his teeth 18 times that day out of nervousness. When 7pm drew closer and closer, he began to feel regret wash over him in waves. What if he’s so bad Amami can’t help? What if he ends up faced with his biggest fear of being god awful and embarrassing himself in front of Amami? What if he goes too far and weirds Amami out? He had nearly chewed off all his nails at this point. “Why did I have to pick the hottest guy to help me with this...” he groans.

Soon enough, way too soon enough, there was a knock at the door. The supreme leader jumps, and his eyes dart to the clock. 7:03pm. “How the fuck is he so on time—“ Ouma grumbles soft enough that it wouldn’t risk Amami hearing.

He almost jogs over to the door, but when he grasps the knob, he hesitates. The purple boy takes a deep breath in, exhales, then puts on a grin to hide his nerves. Just as expected, Amami was standing in front of the doorway as he opens it, looking as casual as ever. 

“Hello, Ouma-kun~” he sings, a bit of a smirk on his features. Ouma rolls his eyes with a chuckle then lets him in. He obliges, and takes a seat on the other’s bed. “Nice room! It really suits you...” Amami begins, attempting to make small talk. The simple words pang at Ouma’s nerves, and he soon can’t take it anymore. He walks over to the bed then sits down. An obnoxious thump follows suit, and he looks to Amami with a falsely angry expression, “Forget the room, let’s not beat around the bush... Just fucking.... Kiss me already!” he huffs.

The adventurer simply laughs and places a calm hand on the other’s shoulder to ease him, “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but hold on a moment...” Ouma huffs once more. “You’re too tense,” he continues, “just calm down a little.” his voice was smooth and gentle, but if you look closely enough at his body language, you could tell he was nervous too. Ouma chews his bottom lip once again then slowly gives a nod. He takes another deep breath in and out, trying his best to relax as much as he could muster.

“Better...” Amami says with a smile. “The first thing I want to do is for you to initiate a kiss as best as you can. I want to know exactly where the issues or concerns are before I begin to give pointers.” He turns his body to face in front of Ouma, then inches closer. The supreme leader copies his movements, his face red and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The closeness was already speeding up his heartbeat, but he manages somehow to hide it.

Amami gave him an encouraging smile, “Whenever you’re ready.” It took a brief moment, but soon enough it began. Ouma leans foreword a bit too quickly, their noses nearly hitting, and almost smashes his lips onto the other’s. He keeps his arms firmly in his lap and barely even moves during the session. The kiss is tense, and has little to no movement as Ouma didn’t know what to do, and Amami was complacent. After a moment, the supreme leader retracts.

“That wasn’t as bad as I was anticipating, actually. But, still needs work.” The taller boy laughs, and Ouma simply sighed. He wasn’t used to this at all, and he was really hoping he would somehow be a great kisser without practice. That wasn’t possible, though. He doesn’t even bother trying to put on some sort of confident act, as he knows the other would see through that easily.

“Just a few pointers...” Amami pauses, “M-Maybe we should stand up for this...” There’s that nervousness. They both stood to their feet next to the bed, and the adventurer pauses for a quick moment before he begins his lesson.

“Firstly, you’re way too tense... You need to relax a bit or else it won’t be enjoyable at all.” His voice was low and gentle, only a bit above a whisper due to their closeness. He places his hands on Ouma’s shoulders to remind him to relax them, also demonstrating what he meant. Ouma blinks in embarrassment at the realization that he hadn’t even noticed they were tensed at all. Though, once he feels the other’s calm touch, it was like a weight was lifted. 

“Secondly, you need to be a bit slower and try not to smash your nose into mine.” Amami continues with a calm and collected demeanor, much like an actual teacher of some sort. Maybe he’s a natural leader type? “Like this...” Amami speaks, snapping Ouma out of his thoughts, then leans close to his face slowly while tilting his head a bit. He pauses right before their lips meet, then pulls away. “Got it..?” 

Ouma stares down in thought once again, any composure he could of had would be gone by this point. He tilts his head back up and nods. He leans up, unsure and much slower than Amami‘s demonstration, then seals their lips together. It was much softer than the previous one, and a little less stiff. The taller boy made sure to rub Ouma’s shoulders to remind him to not tense up, and each time the supreme leader would oblige. When they pulled away, Amami obviously couldn’t help the smile.

“Much better... You’re doing great.” He runs his hands down Ouma’s arms from his shoulders to his forearms. “Now, you’re really stiff mainly because you haven’t been doing much with your arms... When kissing, where you put your arms can be very important and will even change the mood of the kiss.” Amami adds to his little lesson. He then guides the Ouma’s arms to his waist, “You can put them here,” then around his torso, “here,” then around his neck, “or here...”

Amami visibly wavers slightly from the intimacy, but continues on anyway. At least the supreme leader wasn’t the only one feeling the embarrassment. “You could also simply hold their hands... or...” He lets go of Ouma’s arms to place one hand on the back of the smaller boy’s neck and the other hand on his cheek, “you can put your hands on their neck or face like this.”

The supreme leader swallows, not daring to move an inch unless it was the other guiding his arms. Amami takes the brief moment to remove one of his hands from the other’s neck to place it on the other boy’s hip. “I usually like to put my arms here. But, I’ll keep one hand on your cheek to help guide you, is that okay?”

Ouma nods, surprisingly not saying a word, and decides to keep his arms around the adventurer’s neck. It just felt right that way. Suddenly, Amami spoke up, “Let’s try again, alright?” When Ouma nods once more, they both lean in simultaneously until their lips met, growing a bit impatient of the time their lips would spend apart.  
This time, it was much better, and even the “incel” could tell. Amami pulls Ouma closer to himself, keeping the kiss soft and calm. Their grips around each other tighten, and the smaller boy even runs a hand up into the other’s hair, gripping it lightly. After a moment more, Amami pulls away for a break. When the supreme leader’s eyes open, you can only describe his expression as wonder. It shot butterflies into the other boy’s stomach, and his cheeks grew a darker shade of red.

“N-Now um... We have only been practicing a simple close mouthed kiss... Would you want to try something more intimate?” Their stances don’t waver in the slightest, like they wouldn’t dare to move apart from each other at all. Ouma puts on another falsely confident grin, “I want to learn everything I can from you, Amami-chan~ Bring it on.”

Amami nods, “Just follow my lead, alright?” When the other boy agreed, the adventurer leans in with more eagerness than before. He feels Amami’s lips part slightly, so Ouma does the same and slides them against his own. Once again, his stomach was shot with a wave of butterflies. The way their lips fell perfectly against each other’s nearly brought Ouma to his knees, especially from how the adventurer was taking the lead like this. Amami kept his hand on the supreme leader’s cheek to guide a proper rhythm. The touch is so gentle and sweet, Ouma never wants this to end, and that’s the truth.

But alas, nothing gold can stay, so the kiss soon parts. They take the moment to breathe, huffs of breath floating between them. For the moment, they simply stare at each other in a daze, and Amami is the first to remember the task at hand. “You’re doing... Really well...” he clears his throat, “I didn’t expect you to get good at this so quickly...”

“Don’t doubt me again, Amami-chan... I’m... Full of surprises..~” Ouma grins and... did Amami just try to lean in for another kiss without giving pointers? “You quite are... B-But anyways, remember you can still move your arms during the kiss to keep things interesting, alright?” the adventurer swiftly adds. 

They keep at it for much longer than expected. They barely even needed to take a break for pointers, Ouma could already tell the things he needed to fix just by Amami’s body language. If he rubs up his back a bit, that means ease up. If he moves the hand on Ouma’s cheek towards himself, that means lean closer. If he shimmies his shoulders slightly, that means use your arms more.

After a long time of kissing over and over with the same basic ideas in mind, Amami retracts to say something. “I’m... Going to kiss you with tongue this time... Are you ready for that?”

Ouma literally wheezes at that, and it takes him a couple moments to collect himself. When he does, he gives another nod, appreciating the heads up before each addition to their lessons. The communication was important to Ouma, just as much as the kissing itself.

They kiss just as before, but after a moment Amami tilts his head a bit more and swipes his tongue along Ouma’s bottom lip. He lets out a small squeak, but soon follows Amami’s example. It’s like an entire new world to Ouma. His heartbeat picks up quickly, and he feels as though he is floating. Each movement drives him crazy and goes straight to his chest and stomach. It was exhilarating.

This was supposed to just be a way for him to know how to kiss in case he met someone he wants to be intimate with. But now, he goes in as if Amami is that person in mind. Amami is that person in mind. It’s always been Amami, he just hadn’t fully realized. With each kiss, Ouma realizes more and more why he chose the other to be his instructor. It wasn’t because he seemed to be the type, or he was the first boy he saw. He trusts Amami, and now he can see that he cares a lot about him as well. Maybe... definitely... even in a more intimate way.

As each realization hits the supreme leader, his body language becomes more needy. He keeps as close to Amami as he can, tugs at his hair, tugs at his shirt, moans with each swipe of his tongue against his own. This was getting dangerous, but he didn’t care. All he could think about was the way the adventurer was making him feel. 

Right as they part the kiss, Amami runs his teeth lightly along the other’s bottom lip. Ouma shivers, inhaling immediately as they part. He stares back into Amami’s eyes with extra feeling. It almost seems as though Amami was staring back just the same... But that would be crazy.

The taller boy lets out a laugh, his voice coming out hoarse. “You... You might not even need a-anymore lessons,” he laughs more, “Wow...”  
Going against all of his prior intuition, Ouma holds onto the front of Amami’s shirt with a tinge of desperation. “Don’t stop!“ he chokes out, still nearly breathless. “Don’t you dare fucking stop...”

“But... You only wanted lessons for the perso—“ Amami begins to say before Ouma cuts back in again, “Dammit, it’s you, Amami-chan! That person is you!”

Amami pauses once again, a dazed expression on his face. Ouma bit his bottom lip as usual, then averted his eyes away. He screwed up. He knew he screwed up. This wasn’t supposed to be anything more than Amami helping him... And he fucked that up.

“You don’t feel the same way... Do you..?” Ouma begins after what felt like a year of silence to him.

Amami uses the hand placed on the supreme leader’s cheek to bring his purple eyes to meet his own green ones again. “You idiot... Why do you think I even agreed to this?”

Let’s just say, Amami is really glad he taught Ouma how to kiss well.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I wrote this forever ago and just copied and pasted the whole thing from when I posted it on Discord.


End file.
